


Brief Encounter

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Dragon City (Game), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within the computer game 'Dragon City'.<br/>Jared the moose dragon, and Jensen the mojito dragon are selected for breeding. If you understand the basic principles of Pokemon type games where virtual creatures are kept, battled and bred to produce hybrids and rare creatures, you're good.<br/>This was written for Tipsy Kitty who won a short crack fic from me on J2_Crack, and chose the prompt 'dragon'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is all fiction folks, the boys don't belong to me and they aren't getting in my van for ladybird blossom any time soon. The game, game design, and its dragons don't belong to me, and I make no money from any of this silliness.
> 
> *I haven't tagged for dubious consent because I don't see that the mood of this fic merits it, but since this is set in a virtual reality game, Jensen and Jared have to breed if the gamer selects it. If this squicks you out then hit the back button now.

 

 

  


 

_**The list**_ scrolled through dragon names and descriptions, halted briefly with a click, then continued on, looking for more names.

Jensen's God didn't know or care about love. _**The List** _ appeared in the sky several times a day, and scrolled down to choose what was best for the City's wealth, health and status. In Jensen's case what was best, was apparently a premium, single (and rather lonely) accommodation in a bright, modern, ice habitat, just across the way from a noisy multiple-occupation electric habitat.

Jensen raised his arms out for balance and skidded on his ice for amusement. He'd come to learn that when _**The List** _ scrolled, it rarely resulted in anything noteworthy for him.

His reverie was interrupted when Jared, the moose dragon, landed clumsily on the breeding ground with noisy hooves. Jensen looked up with sudden interest and hopeful green eyes.

Jensen held his breath as _**The List**_ scrolled again. ' _Pick Me!',_ he silently implored, and barged the neighboring snowflake dragon from view. He knew others saw him as a novelty, but he had loved the moose dragon since the day he arrived; as a perfect, shiny brown gift-egg, with over-large antlers poking from his shell.

 

 

Jensen had shyly watched Jared, from the privacy of his ice hills, and admired him as he grew and frolicked in the sparking light of his electrical home. Fully grown now, Jared was a cheerful and majestic dragon. Even after battles, when he was beaten up and slightly singed, Jared always had a ready smile and a bounce in his step. Jensen had wanted to be in Jared's combat team _forever_ , but he knew he was misrepresented as a good-time dragon, and _**The List**_ never chose him. He was sure his snow-storm attack could never be as impressive as Jared's ice-spike attack, or Stormfire, the Blizzard Dragon's fiery arrows, but he would love the opportunity to fight (or just be) by Jared's side.  
  
_**The List**_ highlighted a name, and Jensen's ice-cube-heart tinkled with delight _. "Me!"_ He practically buzzed with excitement and his umbrella opened and closed happily.  
  
Jensen was tongue-tied when he arrived at the breeding grounds. He dorkishly offered a mint leaf, and his lime bobbed and bounced. Jared cantered toward him, and skidded to a halt.  
  
Jared munched on the mint leaf and launched into happy chatter, lurching between topics, and barely taking a breath. "It's you! You're the mojito dragon! I see you sometimes. Your home looks so peaceful and pretty, and you are such a cool, handsome dude... A long, cool drink of not-water... I always wanted to make that joke, but it's true... is it rude? I don't mean it to be... I like your eyes, and your lime, and definitely the mint. I love to eat... Oh wow! Can I take you flying with me, and explore? This place is awesome, and I didn't know how I'd feel about y'know... _performing,_ but I don't think I mind, if it's with you."

Jensen found his awkwardness melting. It was easy to relax with Jared. When Jared's soft nose nuzzled Jensen's smooth face, it felt natural, like coming home. The kiss was cool, and when their tongues entwined the thrill was electric to the very tip of Jensen's bright red toes. Jensen moaned for more, and Jared obliged.  
  
"You taste incredible; sweet with a fiery kick," declared Jared when they finally pulled apart with the smack of kiss-swollen lips.  
  
Jared took Jensen flying, and it was exhilarating for a ground-dragon to dip, chase and soar above the City. Jared was careful not to let him fall. Jensen felt safe.  
  
When kissing progressed to heavy petting, and Jensen ground his cock up against Jared's lips, Jensen suddenly paused and blushed stick-cherry red, "Do you think everyone can see us?"

Jared wrapped a wing around him and pulled him close, to place a soft kiss on the tip of his remaining mint sprig. "I don't care. I want you, Jensen."  
  
Jensen clinked with pleasure, but his blush deepened.

  
Jared licked comfortingly at Jensen's lime, "According to Santi, the flourescent dragon, nobody can see anything; there are little hearts that hide us. I mean, c'mon, _**The List** _ wouldn't let anyone see anything indecent."

  
Jensen ducked his head and liquid swirled in him, like his emotions, "I guess not."

  
Jared sucked the cool, sweet drops from Jensen's flesh, and Jensen caressed Jared's antlers. He felt the moose dragon shiver with anticipation, and couldn't wait any longer. "I wanna get indecent with you," Jensen growled in Jared's ear.  
  
They held each other close over gentle air currents and rested on clouds. Jared's firm and substantial cock slipped easily into Jensen's naturally slick hole, and they tumbled through the atmosphere, joined together,  The rhythm of Jared's flight matched the slip and slide, thrust and grind of sex, while soft music covered their pants, groans and "Oh my fucking god, there, right there, just do it! Fuck, Jare, harder, don't stop, gonna come ....oh, oh, nng."

Jensen found his voice, and Jared was surprisingly quiet with encouragement and soft groans as he fucked, sucked, kissed and nipped Jensen's sweet body.  
  
Pink hearts scattered and rained around them, but they hardly noticed. Jared came inside Jensen, and Jensen came with a shout and a fizz which frothed and slid over his belly. Jared licked up every drop with a moan of satisfaction, and then they did it all over again.  
  
Too soon, they felt the pull of sparkles and magic. On the mountain nest, an egg began to form in a haze of frosty white. "It's beautiful," sighed Jared.  
  
"Our hatchling," whispered Jensen, in awe.  
  
"I don't want to leave you." snuffled Jared, but invisible forces were already drawing them inexorably apart.  
  
Jensen pretended not to see Jared's tears. He stroked Jared's mop of unruly hair one last time, but his own legs were already moving toward his cold home, tearing him away. A single tear froze into crystal on Jensen's face, but he wouldn't cry. Jensen was only a silly mojito dragon, but he had been with Jared, seen him laugh and love, and fall apart, just for him. They had a hatchling as proof of their passion, and it was more than he could have hoped for.

  
Frosty, their hatchling, was a magnificent dragon. With time and with food he grew strong and joined Jared's combat team. They surged up the leagues, earning gems and status for their city. Jensen's heart swelled with pride.  
  
Sometimes, across the distance from his own habitat, Jared would smile at Jensen and dip his antlers in a cheeky greeting. Jensen gave Jared a silent salute, whenever the moose dragon returned from combat. It was enough, Jensen told himself. Still, he couldn't help the little jolt of hope that made his eyes gleam with anticipation whenever _**The List** _ scrolled for dragons to move, fight or breed. One day... one day he and Jared would be together again.

|end|

 

 


End file.
